


Exhausted Little

by littlesunshinedrop



Series: Dream SMP Little Agere One Shots [4]
Category: Dream SMP Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Other, Platonic Relationships, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunshinedrop/pseuds/littlesunshinedrop
Summary: Prompt: Tommy slips infront of Tubbo during Doomsday, Tubbo notices.Tw: Heavy Angst/Impure Regression?->Cross Posted on wattpad |
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Dream SMP Little Agere One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100183
Kudos: 239





	Exhausted Little

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tommy slips infront of Tubbo during Doomsday, Tubbo notices. 
> 
> Tw: Heavy Angst/Impure Regression?
> 
> ->Cross Posted on wattpad |

He knew something was wrong by the time he started feeling fuzzy and started tugging at his almost uncolored blonde curls. 

They can't help but, look around at the events currently occurring around them as they looked up at the stars. Their whole body aches, specially their heart. He's so, so tired, but he can't sleep. 

He just can't curl under the blankets under the cozy roof of a home that actually felt like home and not just another cage locking him inside as time ticked around for another tragedy to occur. 

Tommy had just lost everything; his family ; not that a ghost counted his home, his discs; his friends ; where they ever his friends to bring with? He sighed, he knew the last thing he had of his brother had already been blown up and was beyond repair. So why did he ever thought he could still keep Wilbur's unfinished symphony safe? 

Why did he even betray his almost older brother figure again? 

Oh right, he was just suddenly found useful all because, he could 'torture' a man and finally started to become an anarchist who could take down The Blade's the enemy. And because, the other couldn't care less of Tommy not wanting to hurt his best friend. 

On top of that he'd been replaced and blamed for everything again. Even if he had apologize several times.

Did they really think violence was the answer to help kids know what was wrong or right? 

It didn't make sense. He shook his head.

And then it all started..

The feeling of fuzziness as everything around him started to feel too big, too noisy and unsafe. He felt too small, too little and lost.. 

He just wanted to be snuggled and lay below a blanket while hugging a stuffie close to his chest. He wanted to feel safe, loved, cared for and protected instead of small and afraid. 

-"Tommy..?" Tubbo stepped close to his former and somehow still best friend, who seemed really out of it, as they looked down at the left overs of their former nation, as the rest started leaving or just keep on staring. 

He softly patted his best friend's shoulder, just to watch the blonde flinch at the slight touch of skin contact, and pull at his blonde curls.

-"Ish twis my fault..?" Big dull blue glossy eyes stared into his own chocolate mint ones. 

Tubbo's heart went straight down to his stomach, he wasn't seeing his best friend at the moment but, rather a traumatized little who got blamed for everyone's actions who'd also had to grow up too quickly. Who's only way to cope with Trauma was to revert back to the state of mind of a child to cope with it. It didn't help that he was part of the issue to blame on that as well.

Then again they where both kids who people just decided to mess with until they almost broke them. They didn't deserve this. It was everyone else to blame but, them.

-"No, it isn't.. Sweetheart" He softly grabbed the little's hand. -"Let's go far way to a cabin with plushies.. away from this mess.. Yeah..?" He looked over at his best friend softly. 

-"Mhm.." The little nodded with a excited smile. -"Wet's go-!"

And so they ran away from Doomsday.


End file.
